Vacaciones de locos
by Soricidae457
Summary: Percy y Annabeth están en el lago cuando una botella llega a la orilla que adentro tiene una nota, esta nota es de una amiga de Percy que los invita a quedarse con todos sus amigos a la casa de campo que tienen ¿ellos aceptaran?¿Quiénes irán? La respuesta: CAOS.
1. Prologo

**Hola este es mi primer fic, espero les guste.**

Prologo

Percy y Annabeth estaban en el lago abrazados, esperando para que algo interesante pasara ya que estaban en el campamento en época de clases porque Sally y Paul habían salido de vacaciones igual que los padres de Annabeth y ellos habían sido obligados a quedarse en el campamento, no es que no les gustara pero estaban muy aburridos.

Percy se estaba quedando dormido cuando Annabeth le toco levemente el hombro despertándolo por completo.

-Percy, mira- le dijo Annabeth apuntando hacia la orilla del lago.

Percy creyó que era un mensaje Iris pero al fijarse más se dio cuenta de que era una botella con una nota adentro, Percy se acercó y tomo la botella mientras Annabeth trataba de ver por el hombro de Percy.

Percy la leyó y sonrió.

-Que dice, Percy?- pregunto Annabeth a su lado.

-Dice que podemos dejar de aburrirnos.

**Que les pareció?**

**-Night**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido Rick Riordan, excepto los que salieron de mi loca mente aburrida.**

Capitulo 1: La famosa Lía de la que no sabíamos nada

Annabeth POV

Mire con confusión a Percy, trato de leer la carta de nuevo pero seguía sin poder mirar sobre el hombro de Percy.

-Percy…..si quieres que entienda…..¡déjame leer la maldita carta!- grite enojada, el sonrió con diversión como si le diera risa mi frustración, yo estaba segura de que así era, y me tendió la carta, me costó leerla por la dislexia pero al final logre comprenderlo.

_Percy:_

_No me has llamado idiota y estoy muy enojada contigo, ni siquiera se te ocurra mirarme cuando me veas._

_Ignora lo que acabo de escribir, me di cuenta lo estúpido que sonaba después de escribirlo, bueno, voy al punto._

_Quería invitarte a casa por las vacaciones, con tus amigos y (si, Sally me conto), tu novia._

_Mándame un mensaje Iris con tu respuesta, dime antes de las 7 pm._

_Besos_

_ Lía_

Termine de leer y no pude evitar que un nudo se formara en mi garganta, sentí de repente un miedo inexplicable cuando lei que la firma era de una chica, me pregunte si Percy y esa chica habían sido amigos muy cercanos o más que eso, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me di la vuelta pero no pude evitar que una cayera por mi mejilla, Percy me miro preocupado y se acercó a mí con los brazos estirados.

-Listilla ¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto, lo esquive pero él fue más rápido y me encerró en sus fuertes brazos, me eché a llorar sobre su pecho, el enterró su cara en mi cabello y me abrazo más fuerte- dime que te sucede por favor.

Negué con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho

-No podré ayudarte si no me dices- tomo mi barbilla e hizo que mirara hacia arriba, clave mi mirada en sus ojos verde mar y todas mis inseguridades se esfumaron.

-¿De que conoces a esa Lía?- le dije con voz firme, el dejo escapar una carcajada y rozo mis labios con los suyos.

-No estés celosa- me dijo y me separe de golpe y lo mire con furia.

-No estoy celosa- el me miro alzando una ceja- solo quiero saber por qué reclama que no la has llamado, solo las personas importantes como familia o novias te reclaman que no los llamas, no estoy celosa, ya te lo dije y además ella no debe ser tan especial como para decir eso y además…

-Annabeth, Lía es mi prima, no mi ex novia- Solté un suspiro aliviada, Percy me miro y vi la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Y-yo lo lamento, Percy- le dije, el me dedico una sonrisa de esas que dicen_: Todo está bien_, le sonreí y lo bese….

Suspire contra sus labios, estaban salados y fríos, en perfecto contraste con los suyos, que eran cálidos y dulces, como el mismo Percy le había dicho en una ocasión.

Nos besamos lentamente durante largo rato, luego me separe de el y le tome la mano.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?- le dije con una sonrisa, el me miro confundido y yo rodé los ojos- vamos a ver quién quiere ir.

Me sonrió y nos dirigimos al comedor donde estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa, se habían quedado Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Nico, Thalia (Artemisa le había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones a sus cazadoras que se habían ido al campamento aunque no hablaban con los hombres, excepto Thalia), Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Will, Pollux, Frank, Hazel y Rachel.

Nos sentamos al lado de Thalia y Percy enseguida se puso a comer una tarta azul, se veía tan deliciosa que cuando el no miraba saque un pequeño pedazo y me lo metí rápido a la boca.

-Hey!- me reclamo Percy mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa inocente y los demás se reían, luego me di cuenta que hasta Chiron y el señor D se reian y estaban en la cabecera de la mesa, detrás de ellos entro una chica, era alta, de tez tan blanca como la piel de alguien que ha pasado toda su vida en el inframundo, tenía el cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero, un top blanco y botas blancas hasta la rodilla pero lo más llamativo de la chica eran sus ojos…de un color morado, tenía un brillo travieso y cariñoso en sus ojos.

Parecía que tenía planeado algo, cuando me voltee para decirle a Percy, ella se puso un dedo sobre la boca para señalarme que guardara silencio, se acercó corriendo a Percy y…

-BUU!- grito la chica y Percy salto de su silla y se dio la vuelta, la chica se estaba riendo a carcajadas en el suelo, Percy le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Lía!- exclamo Percy mientras salía corriendo tras Lía que se había parado y salido corriendo, Thalia y Nico se agarraban las costillas de tanto reír, Chiron y el señor D trataban de ocultar su risa mientras los demás –yo incluida- los mirábamos confundidos.

Percy siguió corriendo detrás de la chica pero con un hábil movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la giro mientras la chica gritaba que la bajara, Thalia se siguió riendo hasta que Percy la tomo de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro, luego salió corriendo con nosotros pisándole los talones y cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago Percy tiro a Lía y a Thalia al lago, Nico se puso a su lado y ambos rompieron en carcajadas, las chicas salieron del lago y se cruzaron de brazos enfrente de Percy y Nico.

-Nos las vas a pagar, Percy- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Aja- respondió Percy.

-Pero bueno…..olvidémonos de esto un segundo y dime ¿quiénes van a ir?- pregunto Lía.

-Emmm. No le he dicho a nadie excepto a Annabeth- dijo Percy frotándose el cuello

-Bien ¿Qué esperas para decirles?- pregunto Lia señalándonos, Percy abrió la boca para decir algo pero Lía lo interrumpió- ¿Quieren irse de vacaciones a mi casa?

-Perdón pero…..ni siquiera te conocemos- dijo Will.

-Perdón, me presento- dijo Lía sacudiendo su mano a modo de saludo- Mi nombre es Lía Jackson, soy la prima de Percy.

-¡¿Tienes una prima?!- preguntaron todos menos Nico, Thalia, el señor D, Chiron y yo por supuesto.

-Creo que es obvio que tiene prima- dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

-Chiron, si no hay ningún problema me gustaría que los que quieran pudieran venir- dijo Lía con una sonrisa que les saco una sonrisa a los chicos a excepción de unos cuantos- ¿Habrá algún problema?

-No, pero deberás decirle a ellos- respondió Chiron.

-¿Quién quiere ir?

-Nosotros- dijeron Travis y Connor

-Yo voy-dijo Piper

-Y….-empezó a decir Jason pero se cortó de repente porque Lía levanto una mano callándolo.

-Quien no quiere ir?-pregunto Lía, nadie dijo una sola palabra excepto Thalia que levanto una mano.

-No quieres ir, Thalia?- pregunto Lía con dolor en los ojos.

-No, claro que quiero, solo no sé qué dirá Artemisa- dijo Thalia con arrepentimiento al ver cómo había reaccionado Lía.

-No te preocupes, ya hable con Artemisa y ella cree que no importa pero como Adam, Liam y Josh están en mi casa ella cree que necesitas que te cuiden un poquito así que me pidió que durmieras en el cuarto al lado de Percy- dijo cautelosa esperando la reacción de Thalia, está la miraba boquiabierta igual que Percy, Thalia sacudió la cabeza y miro a Percy, le lanzo una mirada que claramente significaba _¿te importa?_ A lo que Percy sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-Bien- dijo Thalia simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si!- grito Lía- ¿Qué esperan? Vayan a ordenar sus cosas.

Todos se fueron, yo me iba a ir también pero Percy me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia Lía, me abrazo por la cintura y Lía sonrió al vernos.

-Lía, ella es mi novia Annabeth- dijo Percy y me sonrió, cuando conecto sus ojos con los míos me di cuenta de que estaban llenos de amor, cariño y felicidad, todo dirigido hacia mí y por mí, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- Es un gusto, Annabeth, me alegro que hagas feliz a mi primo y que lo controles bien por lo que veo- se rio Lía, estrechando mi mano.

-Dalo por hecho- me reí con ella, Percy nos miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiro.

-Bueno…..vayan a ordenar sus cosas, vengo por ustedes mañana a las 2:00 pm, Bye-dijo y se fue corriendo por el bosque.

Percy y yo nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia mi cabaña.

-Así que… ¿te agradó Lía?- me pregunto dudoso, me reí y le di un beso en los labios.

-Si, por supuesto- le respondí- Nos vemos mañana, Sesos de Alga.

-Hasta mañana, Chica Lista- me dio un beso y se fue, lo vi marchar y luego entre en mi cabaña.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es mi primer fic y me importa se opinión, déjenme en los reviews si les gusto, una crítica, una sugerencia, etc.**

**Por cierto, el tiempo en el que ocurre esta historia es después de la guerra contra Gea.**

**Frank y Hazel están de vacaciones en el campamento mestizo, mientras que Jason se quedo con Piper es el campamento. Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

**Bye**

**Night Ψ**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: todo esto pertenece al tio Rick, yo solo me dedico a jugar con lo que el creo.**

Percy Pov.

Lía se fue y yo lleve a Annabeth a su cabaña, me despedí de ella con un beso y me fui a mi cabaña, me senté en mi cama y sonreí.

-Hola, Lía, explícame por favor como entraste al campamento- dije, Lía salió de detrás de la fuente que había en la cabaña sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno, digamos que entre con un amigo- me dijo sonriendo, me le quede mirando y negó.

-Blackjack- gruñí, ella rio.

-No es su culpa, además, tú quieres ver a Melody, Adam, Josh, Liam y a Iss, yo lo sé, te conozco, ellos también quieren verte- dijo, gire la cabeza hacia otro lado, extrañaba a mis primos pero no sabía si les iba a gustar que un montón de mestizos en su casa- y quieren conocer a tus amigos.

-Bien, está bien, dile que los extraño y que estoy esperando hasta que nos veamos- dije, ella me miro dolida.

-¿Crees que me iré?- pregunto, yo me encogí de hombros, ella miro hacia el lado pero sonrió- me quedare aquí contigo, primito, por cierto, estas bien guapo.

Me reí y la mire con gracia.

-Por favor no se lo menciones a Annabeth, te matara- le dije, ella soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, no le diré pero parece que no le agrado mucho, bueno, ya que- dijo, se paró y alzo los brazos- ¡Voy a ponerme el pijama!

Me reí, me cambie y me metí en cama, ella volvió con su pijamay se metió en la cama de al lado mío.

-Buenas noches, Percy- dijo y bostezo.

-Buenas noches, Lia.

Y me dormí.

_Al día siguiente_:

Me desperté con unos grandes ojos grises mirándome divertidos, sonreí, sabiendo quien era y me incline a darle un beso a Annabeth, ella me correspondió con dulzura.

-Buenos días, sesos de alga- susurro sobre mis labios.

-Buenos días, chica lista- le respondí, ella me tomo de la mano y me metió al baño, cerró la puerta y yo sonreí.

-¡Dúchate, sesos de alga, nos quedan 15 minutos!- grito con diversión en su voz.

-¡Bueno!- le respondí y me metí a bañar.

_15 minutos después:_

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!-grito Annabeth cuando llegamos a donde los demás, Lía nos miró con reproche pero con diversión en sus ojos, iba vestido con un pantalón blanco, zapatillas negras y una polera manga corta que tenía un par de nudos en los hombros y su largo cabello iba amarrado en una coleta, los demás negaban con la cabeza y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Por lo menos llegaron- dijo Lía, luego se volteo hacia los demás y grito:- ¡Vámonos!

Nos guio hacia el lago sonriendo, algunos se quedaron atrás, como Jason y Leo, yo me fui corriendo y me zambullí tirando a Annabeth conmigo.

Ya en el agua forme una burbuja y nos envolví con ella.

-¡Sesos de alga!- rio Annabeth, la bese y ella volvió a sonreír, luego sentimos como todos caían al agua.

Annabeth Pov.

Cuando todos cayeron al agua, se desesperaron por la falta de oxígeno, me reí, no entendía como ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que había un hijo de Poseidón con ellos. Recibí varias miradas extrañadas mientras Percy rodaba los ojos, Percy convoco una burbuja de aire y los envolvió a todos, luego los seco y movió las corrientes para que nos llevaran.

-¡Casi muero!- grito Travis, Katie rodo los ojos.

-¡Sabia que nos querían como anzuelo!-grito Connor, Travis rodo los ojos como si el no hubiera dicho nada.

-Cállense ambos- dijo Percy, los Stoll hicieron un saludo militar y Percy sonrió.

Después de unos 15 minutos de viaje más o menos, Percy nos devolvió a la superficie, cuando todos salieron, Lía nos llevó a una casa/mansión, varios silbaron con admiración, hasta yo me sorprendi, tenía cuatro pisos de color negro, era completamente hecha de piedra, tenía un jardín tan bonito como el de Perséfone y estaba rodeado por un bosque con el lago a solo unos minutos de la casa. Mire a Percy, él sonreía, se le veía muy feliz, sonreí, Percy me miro y levanto una ceja, me encogí de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bienvenidos…a la casa- dijo Lía, mire a mi alrededor, todos tenían los ojos como platos y las bocas por el suelo, rodé los ojos por su estúpido comportamiento, eran muy exagerados – Vengan, pasen.

Lía nos guio a la entrada de la casa, el vestíbulo era amplio, con murallas pintadas de blanco, con pinturas de varios chicos individualmente y la última del final del vestíbulo los mostraba a todos juntos, Percy y Lía también estaban retratados en estos, no me había fijado en los de ellos individualmente pero otro día podría.

El living era enorme, con una puerta al final, sillones rojos, negros y blancos, una mesita de café de madera, un plasma en la mitad de la estancia y un librero repleto de libros con títulos como: _Drácula, Frankenstein, Odisea, Ilíada, El señor de los Anillos, Guerra Mundial Z_, _Las crónicas de Narnia_ cosas como esa.

Lía nos hizo subir las escaleras de caracol hasta el tercer piso de la casa donde pasamos por un pasillo con muebles que debían tener por lo menos 3 decadas de antigüedad, nos llevo hasta la puerta al final del pasillo en la que aparecia un letrero que decia: _Parental Advisory Explicit Content. _Mire a Percy con la ceja levantada, el solo me sonrió y meneo la cabeza. Lía abrió la puerta y con toda mi preparación de semidiosa, nunca hubiera esperado una cosa así.

Había cinco chicos en la habitación, era amplia y muy espaciosa, con techos elevados y paredes pintadas con diferentes dibujos y nombres de, me imaginaba, eran bandas, había una gran cama con sabanas moradas como los ojos de Lía y el techo era de cristal dejando ver un cielo azul con nubes como algodón, era como una cúpula, llena de libros en estantes de cristal y con una escalera de caracol para llegar hasta arriba, había un ropero de roble como el del primer libro de _Las crónicas de Narnia_ y al lado de esta había un librero pequeño que en la parte de arriba tenía un estéreo del que salía música, no identifique la canción pero si unas palabras de un verso:

_Now i'm in over my head_

_For something i said_

_Completely misread_

_I'm better off dead_

Los cinco chicos en la habitación estaban bailando, una chica de cabellos caramelo con los ojos cerrados y vestida con un vestido de algodón sin tirantes estaba sobre la cama bailando y moviendo los brazos sobre su cabeza al ritmo de la canción, a su lado había un chico de cabellos color negro con ojos grises que miraba a la chica con una sonrisa mientras la levantaba por encima de su cabeza cuando la chica se lo pedía dejando escapar un carcajada. Tirada en el suelo a un lado de la cama estaba una chica de ojos verdes cantando a gritos mientras no paraba de reír, su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una coleta con mechones sueltos teñidos de color morado, justo a su lado dos chicos le hacían cosquillas mientras cantaba, uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos café claro y el otro tenía el cabello color caramelo y de ojos celestes.

-¿¡Que están haciendo todos en mi habitación?!- grito Lia haciendo que todos los chicos se pararan y uno de ellos se apresurara a apagar la música. Pude apreciar mejor a cada chico después de eso. La chica del pelo color caramelo tenía los ojos color café musgo, el chico de ojos grises llevaba una camiseta negra con un logo de una de las bandas que se leían en el muro de la pared, llevaba unos jean e iba descalzo, la chica de ojos verdes llevaba unos pantalones cortos de jean y una polera de tirantes negra, el chico de ojos café claro llevaba un bañador verde y una camiseta blanca y por último, el chico de ojos celestes llevaba unos jean y una camiseta color verde- les pregunte algo, respondan.

Ante la mirada furiosa de Lía uno de los chicos, de cabello caramelo y ojos celestes, se adelantó y tomando a todos por sorpresa, tomo a Lía de la cintura, la levanto y la beso. Mire a mi alrededor, los chicos del campamento estaban tan perplejos como yo, mire a Percy y me sorprendí al verlo sonriendo y negando. El chico comenzó a meter mano adentro de la camiseta que traía Lia y la chica del vestido blanco soltó un gran ¡NO!, todos nos volteamos hacia ella, incluso el chico de los ojos celestes y Lía.

-Por el amor de Poseidón, consíganse una habitación- dijo ella, Lía se sonrojo pero el chico le sostuvo la mirada a ella.

-Estábamos en eso, hermanita- dijo el, ella hizo una mueca de asco y el sonrió- deja de molestar.

-Por una vez, apoyo a la enana, creo que no vine hasta aquí para ver cómo estos dos se comían el uno al otro- dijo Percy, todos voltearon a verlo de repente como si no hubieran notado que estaba ahí, de pronto, la cara de los cinco chicos se ilumino en una sonrisa y vinieron a abrazarlo, luego de unos minutos, ellos voltearon hacia nosotros y sonrieron, se pusieron en frente a nosotros y Percy se apresuró a presentarlos.

-Chicos, ellos son, Adam,- señalo al chico de ojos grises- ella es Iss- señalo a la chica de ojos verdes, ella sonrió-, él es Liam- señalo a el chico de ojos café claro-, él es Josh- señalo al que se había besado con Lía – y ella es Melody- por ultimo señalo a la chica del cabello color caramelo.

Luego nos presentó a nosotros y estuvimos hablando un rato, al parecer, Melody y Josh eran gemelos, Iss y Adam eran hermanos, Adam era 2 años mayor que Iss y Liam era el primo de Melody y Josh, Iss y Adam eran primos de Lía y de Percy mientras que los otros, solo eran amigos que se habían criado con ellos.

Cuando anocheció Percy me tomo de la mano y tomo a Thalia con la otra, nos llevó a través de un largo pasillo y dejo a Thalia en la puerta de al lado de la que entramos nosotros, nos despedimos de ella y entramos a la que debía ser la habitación de Percy.

No puede evitar el jadeo cuando vi la habitación de mi novio. Las paredes eran de color azul, había una fuente como en la cabaña de Percy y el agua creaba ondas que se reflejaban en las paredes, era de techo tan alto como el de la habitación de Lía, la pared del fondo era de cristal, había un ropero, un escritorio, un estante con algunos libros, un plasma, una computadora sobre el escritorio y justo pegado a la pared de la izquierda había una cama enorme, con sabanas azules y un cobertor verde con logos de una banda que yo no conocía, arriba de la cama habían muchas fotos pegadas, me sorprendí al ver fotos del campamento, de Percy con su madre, con sus primos, con los chicos del campamento, con Nico (el cual mágicamente sonreía) y Thalia, con Grover, pero por sobre todo, habían muchas fotos de ambos, Percy y yo en nuestras misiones, en la playa, cuando teníamos doce, incluso una en la que nos estábamos besando bajo el agua. Seguramente me quede mirando más de lo necesario esa foto, porque Percy me abrazo fuerte mientras besaba mi mejilla y sonreía mirándome a los ojos.

-Lía creyó que sería lindo una de nosotros bajo el agua, ¿te gusta?- dijo Percy, yo le rodee el cuello con los brazos y frote mi nariz con la suya.

-Me encanto, de hecho, ¿no tendrás una copia?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, el rio y asintió.

-Por supuesto que tengo una, pero te la daré mañana- dijo, hice un puchero y se volvió a reír.- Ya en hora de dormir, Listilla.

-Vale, pero me la das mañana- le dije con tono juguetón, el asintió y me dejo para cambiarme.

Cuando ya estábamos quedando dormidos pensé en lo gracioso de la situación, nunca pensé que Percy pudiera tener familia además de su madre, pero bueno, al parecer, había muchas cosas que no conocía de mi novio, me hice un recordatorio de preguntarle algunas cosas.

Pero mañana. Estaba demasiado cómoda como para hablar.

**Hay, lamento mucho el tiempo que me tomo volver a subir, lo lamento de verdad, solo que me faltaba inspiración, pero bueno, volví y subiré capitulo pronto.**

**Dejen Review, Nos leemos luego.**

**-Night Ψ.**


End file.
